KaedeKun
by HanaHeart
Summary: Everybody had a soulmate,someone to love and care about.Everyone had dreams,something to live for.But life isn't always perfect.What will sendoh do when his soulmate is no longer by his side? Will his dreams will be completed even if Rukawa is not by his
1. Part 1

*sigh* Well guys here a new SenRu fic. Ru is VERY OUT OF CHARACTER here. Don't say I didn't warn you. Hope you all like it. I'd love to receive you comments and flames about the fic //though I hope there won't be any flames// any way this fic was taken from a movie…an old movie. So if you didn't like the storyline don't blame me...hehehehehehehe and there will be some songs in it…lots of surprises *grins* 

Kaede-Kun

Part 1

A tall slender figure was pacing the living room nervously, clutching his hands into tight fists.

"_What's taking him so long?_" he murmured, asking no one in particular "_it's been two hours already_"

"_Will you stop getting on my nerves, Ru-kun?_" another man who was sitting on the sofa glared at Rukawa's moving figure "_you're driving me crazy._"

Rukawa looked at his companion with worried eyes "_but Kosh-san, aren't you at least a little worried? What if Akira didn't get the chance? His heart will be surely broken,_"

Koshino sighed in defeat 

"_If you ask me Ru-kun, I hope he doesn't get it! I still think that Sendoh's talent deserves more than a low-standard bar_"

"_It's just at the beginning, Kosh-san_" a young lady with lovely brown hair placed three glasses of orange juice on a small coffee table "_surely someone will discover Akira-san's talent and pull him out to the surface_"

"_He should've waited for me Haruko_" Koshino sipped some juice "_I've given him the chance of his life, and where he is? In a low-standard bar. You two shouldn't let him go."_

"_Akira-san was……_" Haruko didn't have the chance to complete her sentence as the three hard the doorbell. She raced Rukawa to the door, both of them were burning to meet Sendoh. However, she managed to reach the door before him and opened it to meet a frowning face of Sendoh Akira.

"_Well?_" Rukawa asked his lover nervously "_what happened?_"

Sendoh looked at his very worried lover and smiled warmly. He opened his mouth to answer him only to be cut off by Koshino's sarcastic voice

"_So Sendoh?_" Koshino walked to his friend "_tell me, have you thrown your talent in the trash can? Have you buried your voice in that bar?_"

"_Not yet_" Sendoh replied snoring "_they told me to come by again tomorrow_"

"_There will be no tomorrow. Sendoh, you're coming with me now!_" Koshino grabbed Sendoh's hand and stated to walk outside the apartment.

"_But where you're taking me?_" Sendoh tried to escape Koshino's strong hold.

"_Yeah, where are you taking him, Kosh-san_" Rukawa stopped in Koshino's way.__

"_I'll tell you later. I'll borrow your boyfriend for a couple of hours, so don't worry, and you better go now to the garage or you'll gonna be late for work. And you - Mr. Hardhead - are gonna come with me_" with that Koshino pulled his friend out the apartment with him.

"_don't worry dear. I'll be back soon and don't stay in that dirty garage too long ok?_" Sendoh's voice echoed through the stairs.

Haruko and Rukawa stared at each other puzzled and then sighed in defeat.

"_Well_" Rukawa glanced at the clock on the wall "_I guess I have to go now. Want any thing?_" he looked at Haruko.

"_No thanks, Kaede-kun_" Haruko smiled at her friend. "_Be careful_"

"_Ok, bye then_" Rukawa reached his hand to open the closed door when he stopped mid-way and coughed loudly.

"_Kaede-kun?_" Haruko alerted and rushed towards him "A_re you ok? what happened?_"

"_I'm fine_" Rukawa replied quietly "_I guess it's just because of the change in the weather, bye!_"

He opened the door quickly and went out. Haruko watched the closed door for a few minutes uncertainly. A strange fear filled her heart.

//_Why do I feel this way?_// 

T.B.C.


	2. Part 2

Well…this is chpt 2...hope it'll be good not like the first chpt.

Oh, yeah…Ru is totally OUT OF CHARACTER …I mean he laughs, smiles, jokes, talks, etc, etc, etc…

In Short…he does every thing that the real Ru in SD doesn't…*sighs* hope u guys will be fine with that…and please do tell me what u think, ok? Deal? 

This chapter is self-edit so please be gentle.

Kaede-Kun

Part 2

"_Kosh, will you please tell me where we are going?_" Sendoh asked for the 1000 time since the two friends rode Koshino's car. He was struggling to keep himself calm since his best friend chose to ignore his questions. Koshino shook his head and sighed. His friend was really impatient man.

"_Will you just wait for a while, you'll find out when we're there_" he answered.

"_why don't you tell me now?_"

"_oh, yeah. Then why you didn't tell me about working in that bar?_" Koshino was really irritated by now.

Sendoh sighed "_well, I knew you won't agree. Besides I didn't actually worked there. I went there to try and they kicked me out in a very nice and polite way_"

"_couldn't you wait for me. I've promised you to give a great chance_"

"_I couldn't wait any longer, Kosh_" Sendoh looked at the road sadly "_you know, Kaede's final exams are after one week and I needed the money to buy a proper apartment for us. You know that we were planning to have our own apartment after he finished college. And my work in the electric shop barely covers my outgoes_"

"_What about your savings?_"

"_They won't cover_"

"_Why the hurry, then? You know that Anzai-san not pleased about your moving to another place. He loves you two the same way he loves his grandchildren_"

"_I know, but he had took care of me and Kaede ever since we both lost our parents. I don't want to be an extra burden on him, he's an old man, you know_"

"_Sendoh, Anzai-san loves you both…and you two aren't burden on him. You two have part jobs and can support yourselves and taking care of him and Haruko too_"

"_That's right Kosh, but still I hate the idea of staying in his apartment. It's time to count on ourselves. Besides it's time for Kaede and I to have some privacy and move on with our relationship_"

Koshino burst into loud laughter "_So that's why you want to move on, because of you and Kaede-Kun, you little hentai. To be alone with the kid and take advantage on him, aren't you? It wasn't about Anzai-san, was it?_"

"_Hey, watch your mouth Kosh_" Sendoh glared at his friend "_don't you ever question my intentions towards Kaede nor my feelings towards grandpa. Besides it's not wrong if Kaede and me wanted to be alone together. I'm intending to ask him to marry me, you know_"

"_Yeah, I know_" Koshino chuckled "So _what about Kaede-kun? Can't he help with the apartment thing? He has part job in the garage_"

"_That's another reason why I wanted the money desperately_" Sendoh frowned "_First he's saving money to pay the university's fees. And there is no way I'm going to ask him for money. Second I don't like the idea of Kaede working in that garage. That's place is not healthy and it takes Kaede-kun from his studies too. All I want Kaede to do is to study hard so he can pass his exams and be a computer engineer,_"

Koshino chuckled "_you mean to be the person that you didn't be, huh?_"

"_Hey_" Sendoh punched his friend playfully in the arm "_what that supposed to mean? You know that being computer engineer is what Kaede always wanted to be. besides I'll never regret entering the music academy_"

"_that's my friend_" Koshino said with amazement "_here we are_"

Koshino stopped his car in front of a big building. Sendoh looked at the building with shock written all over his face, he looked at his friend as if asking him whether what he was seeing was a dream or real. Koshino winked and pulled his shocked friend inside the building.

****

Hours later-In Anzai's apartment

Haruko and Rukawa were playing chess when both heard Sendoh's joyful voice echoing through the stairway.

"_KAEDE…KAEDE, I HAVE GOOD NEWS_"

As soon as Rukawa opened the door, Sendoh pulled him in his arm and kissed him deeply in the lips. Rukawa widen his eyes in great shock at Sendoh's actions and he felt his cheeks were getting hot due to the fact that Sendoh was kissing him and IN FRONT OF Haruko and Koshino.

"_Akira, what happened?_" Rukawa managed to ask after pulling away from Sendoh's strong embrace.

"_Oh, Kaede darling_" Sendoh answered happily "_this is the best day in my life. Finally I had the chance that I've always dreamed of._"

"_What do you mean, Akira-san?_" Haruko asked.

"_He means that he's going to sing in one of the biggest nightclubs in Kanagawa_" Koshino answered with a smile.

"_Really?_" Rukawa threw himself in Sendoh's arms again. He was really happy for his lover "_Congratulation, Akira. You don't know how much I'm happy_"

"_Congratulation, Akira-san_" Haruko jumped from joyness "_you'll be the most famous singer in the whole country. And you Kosh-san, you are the best journalist I ever known. You deserve a kiss for that_" she threw herself in Koshino's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Do…don't…men…mention it, Haruko-chan_" Koshino blushed.

"_So, guys_" Sendoh turned the subject saving his friend "_Get ready tomorrow night for the big show. You really don't wanna missed it_"

"_You mean, you gonna sing tomorrow night, Akira?!_" Rukawa felt really excited and proud.

"_Well, not yet_" Sendoh shrugged.

"_Then, what about the big show?_" Haruko said, disappointed.

"_You see, Minami, the manger, had offered to show one of the songs that I've composed tomorrow night, if the customers liked it. Then he'll let me sing_" Sendoh explained.

"_I see_" Haruko nodded "_well, I hope you guys enjoy_"

"_what?_" Koshino asked "_aren't you coming with us?_"

"_It's my shift in the hospital tomorrow night_" Haruko shook her head "_I'm sorry, I can't come with you_"

"_How disappointed!!_" Rukawa exclaimed.

"_Shift in hospital?!!_" Koshino looked at Haruko puzzled

"_Well, yes Kosh-san._" Haruko giggled, "_I'm a student in the nursing school, remember, and we had started to have shifts in Kanagawa privet hospital since last week_"

"oh"

"_But it's still disappointed that you can't make it tomorrow to the club, Haruko_" Rukawa sighed. 

"_Don't be Kaede-kun, you guys go and enjoy. I'll go some other time when Akira-san sings himself in that club_" 

"_Sure. Haruko_" Sendoh smiled "_I won't let you miss that show_"

"_You bet, Akira-San_"

"_Well, then I have to go now_" Koshino waved good bye "_see later guys_"

"_Bye Kosh-san and thanks a lot_" Rukawa walked Koshino to the door.

"_Any time Kaede-kun_"

After Koshino has left, Haruko excused the two men to go to bed leaving them to have some time together in the living room alone.

"_So, did you miss me?_" Sendoh whispered in Rukawa's ear.

Rukawa blushed slightly and nodded. Sendoh smiled warmly at his young lover and took him in his arms.

"_Listen, Kaede_" Sendoh rested his chin in Rukawa's soft hair "_tomorrow will be our last hung out until you finish your exams, ok? I want you to concentrate on your studies ok?_"

"_Ok_"

"_And that means no going to the garage either, ok?_"

Rukawa pulled away and looked at Sendoh, shaking his head

"_No_" he said firmly "_I'll go to work no matter what_"

"_Kaede…_"

"_No, Akira_" Rukawa cut off "_I'll go to the garage until I graduate and find another job. Is that clear? And don't worry it won't take me from my studies. I promise_"

seeing determination in Rukawa's blue eyes, Sendoh knew that he wouldn't be able to change his Kaede's mind. He sighed in defeat, shaking his head.

"_Ok, fine. But as soon as you leave college, you won't go to that garage. It's not proper for a computer engineer to work in a garage, you know_"

"_silly_" Rukawa stuck out his tongue, rolling his eyes. The boys spent the rest off the night laughing and joking until late hour. Then, Sendoh and Rukawa decided that it was time to go to bed. They walked to their rooms, which were just next to each other.

"_Hey, inspirer_" Sendoh leaned on the doorframe of his room.

"_What?_" Rukawa answered shyly, dropping his eyes down.

"_No good-night kiss_"

"_You have got one for one week ahead_"

"_What?_" Sendoh mocked a frown "_that's not fair_"

"_And was it fair to kiss me that way in front of Haruko and Kosh-san?_"

"_I was overjoyed that's all_" Sendoh stared at Rukawa with lovingly puppy eyes.

Knowing that he'll end up being kissed even more if they continue this conversation, Rukawa sent a quick kiss in the air and entered his room. Sendoh couldn't help put to smile warmly and entered his room. While he was changing his cloths, he heard loud coughing coming from behind the door that connected Rukawa's bedroom with his. He ran and knocked the locked door.

"_Kaede, are you all right?_" he asked with worried voice.

"_I'm fine_" came Rukawa's reply "_don't worry_"

"_Why you're coughing?_"

"_It's the weather. That's all_"

"_Are you sure?_"

"_Yes. I'm OK really_."

"_Be sure to close your window ok?_"

"_OK, good night_"

"_Good night, my inspirer_"

Rukawa went under his covers and hugged his pillow tightly. His chest was hurting him like hell. It has been hurting him like this for one week now and he don't know why.

//_I wonder why my chest hurts me that way?_*sigh* _and it isn't good time to visit the doctor too. I hadn't enough time or money to visit one. But what if I had a dangerous disease? What if it was fatal? It would be dangerous to wait, wouldn't it?_// Rukawa shook his head //_what am I thinking of? It just because the change of weather. I'm sure of that. Besides if it continues to hurt me, I'll go to the doctor as soon as everything goes smoothly for Akira_// With that thought Rukawa closed his eyes and surrendered to his dreams.

T.B.C.


	3. Part 3

Kaede-Kun

Part 3

"_No……no……no……no_" Rukawa sighed as he stared at his cabinet. It was hard to decide what to wear for the night. He had never been in a nightclub, not to mention a high-classed one, thus he had no idea what he should wear. Besides, his wardrobe was composed only from very casual clothes. Rukawa shook his head and sighed. Nothing seemed to be a proper to wear for a nightclub.

//_I really need Haruko's help right now_// Rukawa groaned //_where is she when you needed her?_//

"_Kaede, dear, are you ready?_" Sendoh entered the room through the connected door.

Rukawa looked at his lover and shook his head "_I don't know what to wear, Akira_"

"_Let me see_" Sendoh looked inside the cabinet for a while and then took out a navy blue pants, shirt with the same blue color and white tank top.

"_There_" he handed the clothes to Rukawa "_wear these_"

"_Are you sure, Akira?_" Rukawa took the clothes, uncertainly "_aren't they too casual for a nightclub?_"

Sendoh chuckled _"they are fine. Just wear them and your beauty will do the rest. Don't take so long, OK?_" with a wink, Sendoh left the room.

"_Ok_" Rukawa replied, blushing.

After wearing his clothes, Rukawa ran to Sendoh's room. 

"_Akira what do you think?_" He turned around like a model in front of his lover "_How do I look?_"

Sendoh smiled warmly "_Beautiful, as ever_"

Rukawa lowered his head shyly; his heart was beating faster and faster as he sensed Sendoh approaching him. 

"_Really?_" he barely whispered.

"_Not only beautiful, but adorable too_" Sendoh whispered sexily, cupping Rukawa's chin, and meeting his rosy lips with his in a deep kiss. His hands took the younger boy's slender body into tight embrace. The two stayed like that for a while and were willing to continue, when…

"_Ahemm…Ahemm_"

The two broke up and looked at the entrance to see Koshino with a 'catch-you' look in his face. Rukawa felt his cheeks becoming hotter even more and he was damn sure that they were as red as a tomato.

"_Hi, Kosh_" Sendoh grinned, nervousness was filling his voice "_didn't hear you come_"

"_How could you?_" Koshino crossed his hands in front of his chest "_you were sooo busy with your loving session to notice your surroundings, besides I found your apartment keys in my car this morning. That's how I got in without ringing the bell _"

"_My keys?!!!_" Sendoh asked, puzzled.

"_Yes, baka_" Koshino waved a chain of keys in front of Sendoh's eyes "_your keys that you had lost last week and turned your room and MY APARTMENT upside down looking for them_"

"_Oh, those. Thanks, Buddy. I owe you one_"

"_No, Sendoh Akira…you owe me a lot. And if you don't mind, we're gonna be late for tonight's show…so will you please hurry up and get over with your love session quickly_"

Realizing that his hand was still embracing Rukawa's slender waist, Sendoh withdrew it quickly as if it had been touched by a fire. Rukawa, on the other hand, reddened in embarrassment. He lowered his gaze and left the room murmuring something about getting ready.

Koshino smiled at Rukawa's reaction and turned his gaze to his friend, "_And you want to live alone together?_" he chuckled at Sendoh's death glare "_Now I knew why Anzai-san didn't agree on that…he's afraid that you would eat the poor boy alive_"

"_Shut up…Koshino_" Sendoh said irritated "_why can't I have some private time with Kaede? Every time I try to get some privacy with him, you disturb us with your unwelcomed presence_"

"_Think of me as Kaede-Kun's guardian angel. Can't leave him alone with the devil, can I?_"

"_Oh, yeah_" Sendoh snorted, a vain popped out his forehead "_well…I wonder how on earth a guardian angel would beg a devil and was about to kiss his hands and feet to get a photo of Anzai's granddaughter_" Now it was the time for Koshino to redden from embarrassment, his cheeks were getting redder and redder as Sendoh continued his revenge "_and come to think about it, how on earth would a so-called guardian angel fall in love with a beautiful and sweet girl like Haruko?_ *Sigh* _I wonder what grandpa's reaction would be when he knows that the boy, whom he opened his house and heart to, had a crush on his granddaughter or how Takenori-san would kill you when he knows that you want to court his baby sister, or how…_"

"_SHUT UP, SENDOH AKIRA. YOU'RE DEAD_" With that Koshino chased Sendoh to the living room, trying to get his hands on him, while Sendoh ran from him laughing merrily. Rukawa got of his room, and was shocked at the strange scenario in front of him.

"_Kosh-san…err…Akira_" he called the two struggling boys "_what's going on?_"

"_Nothing dear"_ Sendoh managed to say, struggling to set his neck free from Koshino's strong grab "_just settling a friendly argument_"

"_Friendly?!!!!_" Rukawa raised eyebrow, and then turned to Koshino "_Kosh-san, You're gonna kill Akira. Please, stop._"

Koshino released Sendoh's neck upon hearing Rukawa's pleading voice.

"_You were lucky this time, Sendoh_" he said adjusting his clothes properly "_but next time if you say one word about my love life, I'll kill you for sure_"

Sendoh grinned devily "_then next time, don't throw stones when you live in a glass house_"

"_Whatever_" Koshino shrugged "_now…we better get going or we'll miss the show_" with that the trio left the apartment.

***

Koshino dropped Sendoh and Rukawa by the nightclub's big door and went to park his car. When he returned to them, he found Rukawa struggling to keep himself from bursting into laughter and Sendoh was trying to keep a straight face too.

"_Now what?_" Koshino sighed in defeat.

Rukawa pointed to the big banner, which was hanged above the door.

Following Rukawa's finger, Sendoh broke down into laughter, remembering a 'small' incident that took place yesterday, while, Koshino shook his head, sighing. 

"_That's impossible_," he pouted, rolling his eyes //_THIS. IS. NOT. HAPPENING. TO. ME. AGAIN._// "_I can't see anything funny here_"

"_Kosh-san_" Rukawa said, finally getting control of himself "_haven't you read the name of this 'high-classed' nightclub? For God's sake!!! Its name is 'Tick…Tack…Boom'_ "

"_What do you expect a nightclub's name would be? Besides I think that the name suites it_"

"_Yeah…sure_" Sendoh snorted.

"_You of all the others, Sendoh, must NOT talk_" Koshino glared at his friend "_not after what you did in front of Minami_"

"_Minami?!!! Wasn't that the manager's name, Akira?_" Rukawa looked questionly at Sendoh "_what did you do in front of him?_"

"_Well_" Sendoh rubbed the back of his neck "_when I first came here…I didn't notice the club's name. And while we were talking to Minami, he mentioned it and I burst into laughter in front of him_"

"_WOW_" Rukawa exclaimed "_good thing that he didn't kick you out, Akira_"

"_Believe me, Kaede-kun, he was at the edge of doing it_" Koshino sighed "_anyway we better get in. We're already late_" and so the three youths entered the 'Tick…Tack…Boom' nightclub.

***

Rukawa looked around with amazed eyes. The high-classed air of the place, filled his heart with all kinds of wonders. The corridors and the dance ball were luxury decorated and the people who were there seemed to be only from the high classes.

The three boys were sitting on table at one corner and were watching the show, when the waiter brought them the menu. Rukawa's eyes widened slightly, as they surveyed the menu. 

"_Akira_" he whispered softly "_How we gonna pay for this place?_"

"_Don't worry, my Kaede. Kosh will pay the bill_" Sendoh grinned evilly his friend.

"_Don't get use to it, Sendoh_" Koshino glared at him "_I'm doing only for Kaede-kun's sake. And don't dare order anything expensive…the prices are very shocking_"

"_What kind of friend you are, Koshino_" Sendoh mocked a frown.

A few minutes later, a presenter got on the stage and announced "_ladies and gentlemen, and now with our special surprise. A collection of newly composed songs, made by new melodists from all over the country _"

"_Wow…all over the country?_" Rukawa asked in surprised.

"_Yes…Kaede-kun_" Koshino nodded "_Minami is known as a talent-discoverer. He gives the newly melodists a chance to show up their talents_"

"_I see_" Rukawa nodded.

"_And now with our first song 'Sun shine' made by 'Sendoh Akira'_ "

Rukawa clapped his hands very hard, as he heard his boyfriend's name. He looked at Sendoh smiling proudly.

The music started and the crowd hushed listening carefully as the singer started to sing.

Rukawa and Koshino turned their attention from the stage, as they felt a sudden movement coming from Sendoh. Their confusion rose as they saw the latter glaring angrily at the stage.

"_Akira, what's wrong?_" Rukawa asked in concern.

"_That Minami_" Sendoh clutched his fits "_I swear I'm gonna kill him_"

With that he left the two shocked boys, and went towards the manger's room.

Recovering from his shock, Koshino grabbed Rukawa's hand and dragged him after Sendoh.

***

Minami was sitting behind his desk, reading some files when a stormed Sendoh entered the room.

"_You're a dead man, Minami_" Sendoh grabbed the shocked man by his collar "_How dare you do this_"

"_Sendoh, what happened?_" Koshino, who had rushed to the room with Rukawa, tried to disentangle Minami from Sendoh's grab "_You're going to kill him. For God's sake_"

"_He had changed some parts of the melody_" Sendoh released the other man "_He had destroyed the whole song_"

"_What? You changed in the melody, Minami?_" Koshino turned his attention to Minami. "_Why did you do such thing?_"

"_Well_" Minami straightened his cloths "_I did that to help your friend here. The song is so slow. No one would listen to it. So I added some fast parts in the entry_"

Sendoh looked at Minami strangely; the man's words stabbed his heart with sharp knife.

"_Let's go home Kosh_" he whispered, and left the room, followed by very worried Rukawa.

"_I can't believe what you had just said Minami_" Koshino looked at Minami "_You don't have a slight idea of what you have just done_"

"_What? Is it wrong to say the truth here?_"

"_Truth? What truth, Minami? I brought to you a great talent and you just destroy it like everyone else had done. And how do you know that people won't listen to it? Have you asked them? Have you let them listen to it? No you haven't. You just judged and made up your decision. Bye Minami and I'm sorry for wasting my time with you_" with that Koshino left the room.

Minami just shrugged "_Huh? What's wrong with these people?_"

***

Sendoh and Rukawa were standing at the entrance silently, when Koshino appeared. He went to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Don't let his words get to you, Sendoh_" he said softy "_you are the most talented musician I ever saw_"

Sendoh didn't say anything, and kept staring at the ground silently, suddenly he heard Rukawa coughing softly.

"_Kaede_" Sendoh took off his jacket and put it on Rukawa's shoulder "_It's getting cold, you better wear this_" then he turned to Koshino saying, "_Let's go home, Kosh. And enough with that crap._"

***

Sendoh and Rukawa entered the empty apartment. Rukawa watched Sendoh silently as the latter locked the door and headed to his room, lost in deep thoughts.

"_Akira_" Rukawa almost whispered. Sendoh stooped in his spot but didn't turn his face "_Don't worry. _*Cough* _One day you will have your chance and you'll become _*Cough*_ the most famous singer not only in the country but also in the whole world_"

Sendoh didn't replied. He stayed silent for a minute before he resumed his walking.

"_Sleep well, Kaede and don't forget to close the window_" he whispered before he entered his room.

Rukawa bit his lower lip, tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes. Slowly, he made his way to his room. His chest ached him even more and the coughing sessions became noisier and louder.

*POW…POW*

Loud sounds coming from Sendoh's room, started to echo through the apartment all of a sudden.

Rukawa rushed to Sendoh's room to find the latter smashing his guitar into pieces.

"_AKIRA_" Rukawa shouted in horror. He ran to the boy trying to stop him. But Sendoh pushed him away and started to throw anything within his reach into the air.

Rukawa shrank at the corner of the room covering his ears in fear. He had never saw his lover in this state. He had never thought he would see Sendoh acting that way. 

"_Akira…please stop_" he pleaded. 

Releasing his anger, Sendoh stood in the middle of the room panting heavily before he broke down into tears.

"_Lie…everything was a lie_" he collapsed on the ground, his sobs were getting harder "_I'm nothing but a damn loser_"

"_No_" Rukawa ran and hugged his lover tightly "_you're not a loser, Akira._ *Cough*_ you're an artist. A great artist._ *Cough* _and one day everyone will know what a great artiest you are_"

But Sendoh wasn't listening to Rukawa at all, he was crying bitterly on his lover's shoulder.

//_I'm nothing but a loser_//

T.B.C. 


	4. Part 4

Kaede-Kun

Part 4

Pairings for this chpt: SenRu, MigAya and KoshHaru 

A/N: First: a special thanks to Mirakusa for editing my stupid mistakes.

         Second: Believe it or not….this fic is finally updated *smiles* anyway, as I promised before this chapter contains a song…there will be another songs as the fic goes on…If don't like these songs…please forgive my taste. 'I have a dream' is owned by Abba.

         Third: Major OOCness, especially Ru…and two SD characters had joined the fic     

Two weeks later…

*K'nock…K'nock*

"_Come in_" Rukawa replied not taking his eyes off his book.

"_Kaede-Kun_" Haruko entered the room, carrying a tray "_You must have a break…you've been studying for five straight hours now_" {A/N: can you believe that?!!!! He's actually studying??!! And for FIVE HOURS??!!! I guess that isn't only OOC, it's the 8th miracle of the world}

Rukawa looked at Haruko and smiled "_Only one chapter to go, Haruko. Then I'll have that break_"

"_As you wish, Kaede-Kun_" she placed the tray in front of him, on the desk "_I made you some snacks for you because I know you didn't eat lunch today as usual."_

"_Thanks, Haruko…I'll eat them later_"

Haruko sighed, "_You're exhausting yourself. You must eat properly so you can understand what you're studying_"

Rukawa chuckled "_OK, my beautiful nurse. I'll eat the snacks now, so you won't be angry with me_"

Haruko blushed at Rukawa's remark: her face turned to a deep red color. Seeing Haruko's reaction, Rukawa couldn't help but to laugh. His laughter, however, turned into loud coughs.

Haruko's embarrassed face turned into a frown upon hearing Rukawa's loud coughing.

"_Kaede-Kun_" she said seriously "_This coughing is getting worse everyday. You must go to see a doctor_"

"_I know_" Rukawa said quietly, not meeting Haruko's worried eyes "_I'll see one later_"

"_LATER…when?_" Haruko exclaimed, "_I said it's getting worse everyday and you say later. You should go immediately. It's your health we're talking about_"

"_Haruko, I'm sure it's…_"

"_Don't say it's because of the weather, Kaede-kun_" Haruko cut off sharply, her hands were on her hips "_I'm officially a nurse now and I can tell the differences between a lung disease and a weather susceptibility…you must go and see doctor at once_"

"_Haruko…I can't…not now_" Rukawa shook his head.

"_Why, Kaede-Kun?_"

Rukawa sighed, "_you see, Haruko…I'm busy with my exams, and at the same time worried about Akira…you saw how he was after that night in the club. Besides I don't have enough money to pay for medical fees…and I still have university fees to pay for. It's not the right ti_me"

"_But Kae…_"

"_I promise you Haruko. When I finish my exams, pay the university fees and settle things with Akira…I'll go to the doctor_"

Haruko sighed; she knows that nothing would change Rukawa's mind.

"_OK, but don't wait so long_." With that she left the room.

Rukawa stared at the close door for a while, thinking of Haruko's words; suddenly he felt a sharp headache. Shaking his head to ease the pain, Rukawa focused to his studies again.

***

Sendoh was working at Takaeshi's electric shop with all his energy. After that fateful night at 'Tick…Tack…Boom' he had erased the idea of being a musician forever. He stopped talking about music with Rukawa, he stopped listening to music…he stopped doing anything     that may remind him of the dream of his life.

"_Hey, Sendoh_" Mr. Takaeshi called him.

"_Yes, Takaeshi-san_" Sendoh looked up.

"_You're needed in Shohoku district, here's the address_" Said the old man, waving a piece of paper in the air.

Sendoh raised an eyebrow; Shohoku district was is populated with high class people. However, He took a cap and went to the mentioned address without a single word.

When he reached the huge villa, a maid took him to a very big party ball and showed him a burned chandelier.

Immediately, he took out his tools, climbed a ladder and started to fix it.

His mind, however, started to wonder if someday he and Rukawa would have a home of their own. They don't need a huge house as this but a small apartment would be ok. A small apartment that they they're going to fill with love and happiness.

Sendoh sighed deeply, as he realized that the night at the nightclub not only had shattered his dream of being a singer but also his dream of being with his lover under their own roof.

Unconsciously, he started to hum a song he had composed a long time ago.

"_I had a dream…a song to sing. To help me cope with everything…_" he continued his soft humming as he worked, not noticing a beautiful lady entering the room upon hearing his voice.

When he finished his work, he was surprised to hear a clapping coming from behind. He turned this gaze towards the sound to see a young lady with black curly long hair standing in the entrance of the room.

_"…Sorry…I…was…_" Sendoh didn't know what to say as he climbed down.

"_You're voice is so beautiful_" the lady cut off, smiling warmly.

"_huh?_" Sendoh looked at her dumfounded. He didn't expect her to say something like this.

"_You're lucky to have such a wonderful voice_," the lady continued.

Sendoh snorted softly, a sad smile appeared in his face. "_Lucky to have a wonderful voice that no one listens to._"  he said softly. 

The lady raised an eyebrow. "_What do you mean?_"

"_Well…I didn't have a real chance to show my talent. I was offered to sing in the 'Tick…Tack…Boom' nightclub once but the manager changed parts of the melody I have composed and blew everything…including all my dreams_" Sendoh kicked himself mentally "_anyway, I've fixed the lights…there was a burned wire inside there…can I ask who's going to pay the bill?_"

"_I am_" the lady smiled "_how much do I owe you?_"

Sendoh handed the lady the bill and then took the cash. He was about to leave when the lady called him. "_Wait_"

"_Yes, Miss?_"

"_May I know your name, please?_" asked the lady.

Sendoh blinked "_My name?_" he asked, confused. 

The lady nodded 

"_it's Sendoh Akira_"

The lady smiled and took out a card from her handbag. She scribbled down something and then handed it to Sendoh saying "_take this card to the radio station's manager Miyagi Ryota and tell him that Ayako has sent you…I'm sure he'll help you a lot_"

Sendoh took the card dumbfounded. He looked at Ayako, uncertain how to react…he thought that all his hopes to be a singer had died already…but now, the hope has risen again.

He glanced at the card and a beautiful smile lit his face. He bowed slightly to Ayako.

"_Thanks for your help, Miss Ayako…I don't know how to return your favor?_"

"_If you really want to return my favor, go and be famous…your voice is a treasure, don't bury it_"

"_I will. I promise_" Sendoh smiled "_thanks again_" with that Sendoh left, his heart was flying with happiness.

***

Rukawa was sitting on the pavement on the roof of the apartment building, watching as the sun set down the horizon. He sighed deeply…he felt so lonely lately and Sendoh was worrying him. Even though he tried to act normally infront of everybody, Rukawa knew that from inside Sendoh's heart was bleeding. He had stopped doing anything that it's related to music and that was hurting him, 'coz music is in Sendoh's blood, besides it was his long time dream to be a famous musician. A small smile across Rukawa's face as he remembered when Sendoh first told him about his dream…he sounded so sure that he'll make it by then…he even composed a song for it…it was his first song…

"_I have a dream…_" Rukawa hummed softly "_a song to sing…_"

Rukawa was lost in his deep dreams when two hands, suddenly, wrapped him from behind. He was startled and looked behind him to see Sendoh smiling warmly at him.

"_You still remember this song, Kaede-kun?_" Sendoh planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"_How could I forget your first song?_" Rukawa whispered softly "_I would never forget anything that's related to you, Akira_"

Sendoh chuckled, as he sat near Rukawa "_Well that's encouraging…considering that I've been acting like jerk for the past two weeks_"

"_Don't say that…you were shocked…that's all_" Rukawa held Sendoh's hand and squeezed gently. "_I understand_"

"_Anyway, as an apology I bought you a small gift_" Sendoh said, "_and I had a little piece of news that will make you happy…which one do you want first?_"

Rukawa thought for a moment "_the news first_"

"_ok…read this_" Sendoh took out a small piece of paper and showed it to Rukawa.

"_Miss Ayako Kurome_" Rukawa read the name on one face of the card and then read what was written on the other face "_To Mr. Miyagi…Mr. Sendoh Akira is a friend of mine…please give him every help he needs_"

Rukawa looked at Sendoh inquiringly, he didn't know that Sendoh had a friend called Ayako…and he doesn't know who that Miyagi guy was.  
"_What does this mean? Who is Miyagi? And I didn't know that you have friend called Ayako, Akira?_" he showered Sendoh with his questions.

Sendoh laughed softly "_one by one, Kaede…I can't answer all these questions. First, I have a friend called Ayako, though it's really nice for her to call me a friend. Anyway, I was called to fix some burned lights in Shohoku district..._" Sendoh told Rukawa the day's events. Rukawa listened amazed at the twist of fate.

"_Have you gone to the radio station yet?_" Rukawa asked.

"_No…I felt that I should buy you an apology gift first…besides I don't think I'll find him at this hour…I'll go there tomorrow morning" Sendoh smiled "now to your gift…you have to close your eyes first_"

Rukawa looked at Sendoh suspiciously "_Akira…you're not going to do some thing funny, right?_"

"_Me? Doing some thing funny?_" Sendoh looked at him innocently "I want to surprise you, that's all"

"_Ok…I guess I'm gonna trust you this time_" with that Rukawa closed his eyes, suspecting Sendoh to steal a kiss from him. But he was disappointed when he heard Sendoh saying "_you can open your eyes now, Kaede_"

Rukawa was speechless when he saw what Sendoh was holding in his hands.

"_A new guitar_" Rukawa exclaimed "_Akira…it's the most beautiful guitar I've ever seen…I'm so happy that you bought a new guitar_"

"_It's for you…you must learn to how use it too, you know_" Sendoh handed the guitar to Rukawa "after _your exams of course_"

"_No, Akira…I want you to have it_" Rukawa returned the guitar to Sendoh "_you're the one who'll need it_"

"_But, Kaede…honestly I bought it for you_"

"_And I'm giving it to you_"

"_As you wish…but you'll learn how to play it no matter what_"

"_Sing a song for me_" Rukawa tagged Sendoh's sleeves like a five-year-old kid "_I want to hear you singing 'I have a dream' with this new guitar_"

"_As you wish, my stubborn Kaede_" 

Sendoh hugged the guitar and ran his fingers through the strings. A soft music filled the air followed by Sendoh's voice.  

…

Sendoh:                                                         I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder…wonder…of a fairy tale  
you can take the future even if you fail  
…

I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream…oh yeah

…

I have a dream, a fantasy…fantasy

To help me through reality  
and my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
…

I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

"_Come on Kaede sing with me_" Sendoh gestured.

Both:                                                              I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail

…

I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

"_Never forget your dream, Akira_" Rukawa whispered.

"_I won't_" Sendoh cupped Rukawa's face "_do you know why not, Kaede?_"

"_Why?_"

"_'coz you are my dream_"

Rukawa looked away, blushing. "_well, my dream is a little bit different from yours_" he whispered.

"_Really…what is your dream, darling?_"

Rukawa looked at the dark blue sky with dreamy eyes "_I dream of you standing on the stage of the opera house…in your first performance…and everyone in Kanagawa is there to hear you…with the TV cameras all over the place and the press reporters fighting to get an interview with you and the radio station is airing your songs and music 24 hours a day_"

"_well…that was thoughtful_" Sendoh cupped Rukawa's face again and turned it towards his, locking their eyes together "_I'll make sure that your dream will come true one day, Kaede…I promise_" with that their faces came close together, their eyes slowly shut down and their lips were about to meet…  

"_There you are_" Koshino's voice came from behind. The two were startled and looked at Koshino with wide eyes. Sendoh rolled his eyes; another moment with Rukawa was ruined by non other than his 'best' friend.

"_Hi, Kosh-san…long time no see_" Rukawa greeted Koshino, trying to save the situation.

"_Hi, Kaede-kun…how is your exams going?_"

"_Fine…I've got only two exams to go_"

"_Good luck with them_"

"_Were you looking for something Kosh?_" Sendoh said, trying to prevent himself from jumping up and strangling Koshino to death.

"_Yes, you_" Koshino said, grinning "_I have some piece of good news_"

"_Wow, seems that today is full of good news_" Rukawa exclaimed. "_Akira just told me great news_"

"_What news?_" Koshino asked.

"_Do you know a lady called Miss Ayako Kurome, Kosh-san?_" Rukawa asked.

"_Yes…she's the editor-in-chief of 'Music' magazine and a big music fan at that…and her fiancé is the manger of the radio station_"

"_wow…you're so lucky Akira_" Rukawa jumped from excitement.

"_wait a second…what's going on here? And how did you know about Miss Ayako?_"

"_Nothing much_" Sendoh shrugged "_I was called to fix some lights in her villa and she caught me singing while I was working, then she gave me this_" he handed Koshino the card.

"_Well, pal_" Koshino returned the card after he read it "_seems today is full of good news as Kaede-kun said…anyway, Mr. Boom came to my office today and I kicked him out violently_"

"_Mr. Boom?_" Sendoh and Rukawa looked at each other, puzzled.

Koshino laughed "_I mean Minami…after that night in the club, he became Mr. Boom_"

Sendoh and Rukawa laughed.

"_so he came to your office, why?_" Sendoh said after getting his self-control back.

"_He wants you to sing in his club_" Koshino said "_I said to him to forget it…no way you're going to sing in that place again_"

"_You're right, Kosh-san_" Rukawa hugged Sendoh's waist "_Akira doesn't need that boom_"

"_Well…that's not all_" Koshino smiled "_today I called a friend of mine…he owns a record company and he's welling to sign a contract with you, Sendoh_"

"_What?_" Sendoh asked in disbelief "_you mean my songs will be recorded and published?_"

"_Yup…yup…yup…I came to take you to him now_" Koshino said "_he invited us to his house to meet you and listen_"

"_Oh, Akira_" Rukawa hugged Sendoh, spinning their bodies in circles, "_I sooooo haaaappppppppppyyyyyyyyy for you…I feel sooooooooo excited and proud and…._" Suddenly Rukawa felt lightness filling his head and was about to pass out. Fortunately, Sendoh managed to prevent him from falling on the ground.   

"_Kaede, what happened?_" Sendoh asked worriedly.

"_Nothing_" Rukawa leaned on Sendoh "_I guess I'm a little bit tried_" he coughed softly.

"_You probably studied too much…let me take you to your bed_" Sendoh said, holding Rukawa supportively. He then turned to Koshino "_I'm sorry, Kosh…I can't come with you now. Maybe some other time_"

"_Ok…I understand_"

"_No, Akira_" Rukawa pulled himself away "_I'm fine, you can go to your appointment_"

"_But Kaede, you're tired…and…_"

"_No…Akira_" Rukawa insisted "_you go to your appointment…besides, Haruko won't be late today…she'll be home any minute…please go. This is very important to you and me_"

Sendoh looked at Rukawa for a moment and then sighed in defeat…"_ok…if you insist…but promise me to go straight to bed and have a good sleep_"

"_Ok…I promise_" Rukawa smiled.

"_Come…I'll walk you to the apartment_" With that the three friends went down from the roof.

T.B.C.

Well…What do you think, guys?

Bad?

Good?

Awful?

Horrible?

Wonderful?

Should I stop?

Should I continue?

Do you like the song? Does it fit? Should I change it?

Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter?


End file.
